Dawn treader
by Klaroline Mikaelson
Summary: Susan stayed in Narnia when her siblings left in the second movie now it's three years later and Susan is married to Caspian and they have a child They're on the dawn treader when Lucy and Edmund and their cousin are fished out of the water and brought on board.


Prince Caspian stood on the balcony with Aslan and the Kings and Queens of old after they beat his uncle. " Susan and Peter's time here is over."

Caspian's heart broke hearing that he had fallen in love with Queen Susan. He glances over at Susan who is looking at him with the same heartbroken expression. "I wish we had more time."

Susan nods " Me too."

Caspian wipes some of her tears. She walks over to her siblings but she turns around halfway and passionately kisses him.

He pulls her into a tight embrace " I will never forget you." " You will always be my queen."

Susan nor Caspian don't want to let go of each other knowing this is the last time they will see each other again. When they finally do let go of each other there holding hands until she has to go over to her siblings.

Aslan has been watching the queen and prince " Susan come here."

Susan still wiping some of her tears goes over to the lion " Yes"

" You have a choice you could live here forever but never allowed to go back to your world and nobody would remember you there or go through the portal and live your own life."

Susan looks over at Caspian then at her siblings " But you said I could never come back why are you letting me stay?"

Aslan saw how they looked at each other before the ceremony and now when he said she could stay both the queen and the prince looked hopeful. " You have grown into a beautiful woman your time here in Narnia but you found something truly magical true love and you can never break true love."

Susan looks at Caspian again he smiles at her then at her siblings her older brother is clearly uncomfortable because he still sees her as the little girl he always had to protect and she's now found love. " I want to stay with Caspian."

Lucy and Edmund run over to her and hug her " We're going to miss you."

Peter hugs her " I love you"

Susan hugs all her siblings " I love you too."

Peter walks over to Caspian Susan gets a little nervous her brother and Caspian didn't get off on the right foot and have been butting heads since they met. " Take care of her."

Caspian looks at the high king " With my life."

Susan says goodbye to her siblings and stands next to Caspian who puts an arm around her waist.

Xxx

Three years later:

" I got you."

Lucy looks at the guy who is helping her in the seas. She knows him but he looks different from the last time she saw him he now has a beard and his hair is slightly longer" Caspian" " Lucy."

Caspian gets both Lucy and Edmund on the Dawn Treader all three royals have towels around them " What are you doing here?"

Lucy is looking around for her older sister " You or Susan called."

Caspian hugging Edmund " Neither of us call you this time."

" Where is Susan?"

" She in our quarters once you all dry you can see her."

Lucy and Edmund are excited to see their older sister.

Xxx

Caspian enters his quarter that he shares with Susan he's clothes are still damp " What happened?"

Susan wasn't on deck because she was checking on their almost three year old son Rilian. Caspian changing out of his wet clothes" There were people in the water and some of the crew and I jumped into save them and brought them aboard."

Susan kisses her husband " And that is one of the reasons you are the best King of Narnia."

" I have a surprise for you."

Susan picks Rilian up " What is it?"

Caspian kisses his sons head " Stay here."

Caspian leaves Susan looks down at there son " What do you think daddy is planning?"

Xxx

Caspian opens the doors and Lucy and Edmund enter behind him. Lucy runs over to her older sister " Susan!"

Caspian takes Rilian so Susan can use both arms hugging her siblings. " How are you here?"

" I don't know there was a picture of this ship then the water started coming out of the painting and filled the room then we were in the ocean and Caspian was bringing us aboard."

Susan hugs both of her younger siblings again when Lucy notices Rilian " I have a nephew what's his name?"

Susan smiles over at her husband and son " Let me fill you in an everything that's been going on for the last three years."

Xxx

Three years ago:

Caspian wanted to do something special for his queen she gave up her life in her world to be with him. He had the remaining telmarines and with the help of some of the narnians they rebuilt Cair Paravel just like it was 1300 years ago.

Caspian brought Susan to the castle once it was all done. He has his hands over her eyes so she can't see " Caspian where are you taking me?"

Caspian walked her up to the four thrones and turned her around so she could see the room. Susan's looks around astonished the last time she had seen her castle it was in ruins " You rebuilt Cair Paravel."

Caspian is nervous about this last part he has it all planned and is a king but that doesn't mean he still doesn't get nervous especially around Susan. " Yes the telmarine castle has a lot of bad memories this castle is so full of light and hope I thought after we get married we could raise our family here."

Susan is taken a back by his confession " You want to marry me and have children."

Caspian hold her hands " I've wanted to marry you since I first laid eyes on you. You took my breath away and you continue to everyday."

Caspian gets on one knee in front of her "Queen Susan the gentle will you marry me?"

Susan smiles a huge smile down at the telmarine King " Of course I will marry you my king."

Caspian kisses her passionately and picks her and swings her around in his arms Susan puts her arms around his neck.

Caspian and Susan marry in front of all of Narnia with Aslan marrying them.

Xxx

A year after the wedding Susan's discovers that she's pregnant. She begins freaking out she has only heard of one pregnancy in Narnia and that was Caspian's aunt but she can't ask his aunt because she went through the portal with her son. Caspian walks into there room and his wife is pacing back and forth in front of their bed. " Sweetheart what's wrong?"

" I'm pregnant."

Caspian gets a huge smile on his face " That's amazing. Why are you acting like this though?"

Susan turns away from him and begins pacing again. " How are we going to raise a baby and unify Narnia, Does Narnia have a hospital and doctors, Are they prepared for a baby?"

Caspian pulls her into his chest " We will raise this baby and unify Narnia, We and Narnia will prepare for this baby I will find the best men and woman for the job of doctors and find a hospital for you."

Nine months later after twenty hours of labor Susan gives birth to a beautiful healthy baby boy they name him Rilian.

Xxx

Last week

Caspian is in there room packing making sure he has everything for his voyage on the Dawn Treader Susan is helping him get ready. While Rilian is on the floor playing with his toys.

Caspian had asked Susan if she wanted to go with him she said no they have Rilian and he probably doesn't want to be on a ship for months at a time.

Rilian is playing with a miniature Dawn Treader and a miniature Aslan when his dad kneels next to him " Alright Rilian I will see you real soon ok I love you."

Rilian puts his toys down and looks up at his father " Can I come too?"

Caspian looks up at Susan who gets on the floor next to her boys " Rilian daddy's going to be gone awhile and once your on the ship you can't get off until you reach land again."

Rilian looks up at his parents " Please can I go I want to go on the ship."

Caspian looks at his sons pleading face then at his wife he wanted them on the ship with him. " By the time I was almost three I had been on a couple ships besides Trumpkin and Reepicheep and the others love Rilian."

Susan looks at her sons pleading face and at Caspian " If you promise to be on your best behavior and do everything your told I'll think about it."

Rilian jumps up and hugs his parents " Yeah I get to go on a big ship." Both his parents laugh.

Xxx

Present:

Lucy is happy for her older sister she can definitely see the love between Caspian and Susan. Lucy and Edmund look at there nephew playing with his little dawn treader and little Aslan figure. Susan bends down next to her son " Rilian do you remember me telling you stories about the just King Edmund and the valiant Queen Lucy?"

Rilian nods still playing with his toys " Not only were they Kings and Queens of Narnia but they are also your aunt and uncle."

Lucy and Edmund bends down next to Rilian " Hi I'm your aunt Lucy" " uncle Edmund."

Xxx

Later Everyone is on deck when their cousin Eustace who passed out when they got on board seeing all the narnians. Comes up from the crews sleeping area.

Eustace believes this is all a dream or he is being held hostage. " When we get back to England I'm tell the national guard that you kidnapped me and held me hostage you are all going to be arrested."

Eustace goes to walk away and bumps into Caspian who is amused by him. "Kidnapped we saved you."

"If you want to swim back to England good luck the only way to get back to England is threw a portal and there is only one person who can open a portal and he is not on this ship."

Eustace looks at Susan who is his cousin but he doesn't know her Susan had joined the others on board while Rilian is playing with Trumpkin. " Who are you? Where are we?"

Caspian laughs at the kid " I am King Caspian this is Queen Susan you already know king Edmund and queen Lucy and you are aboard the Dawn Treader."

Eustace looks at the royals in disbelief " This just keeps getting more and more ridiculous Edmund and Lucy are not royalty their orphans. Their own parents didn't even want them neither did their brother. You can't be king and queen because there's already a queen of England."

You can do a lot in Narnia but do not ever disrespect a royal as soon as the words came out of Eustace mouth all the crews swords were pointing at him waiting for Caspian to say if they can kill him.

Eustace gets scared and backs up but he can't go anywhere because he is in a circle of swords.

Susan defends her siblings " Eustace you don't remember me but Lucy and Edmund are my younger siblings. Peter, Lucy, Edmund, and myself were kings and queens of this place during the golden times. Our last time here I was given a choose I could stay or leave I choose to stay making me not exist in your world. Also a still ruling Queen along side my King. Lucy and Edmund are not orphans our parents left because we were still in school and they wanted us to finish before taking us with them."

" Swords down."

Edmund looks over at his older sister and now brother in law " If there's been peace in Narnia why are we here."

Both Susan and Caspian looks at her younger siblings " We have been wondering that too."

Lucy the eternal optimist " Maybe we were sent here to meet Rilian and hear all about your wedding."

Susan smiles at her younger sister " Maybe but we usually arrived when a war was here but there's peace has been for three years."

Xxx

Later Rilian has joined them on deck and everyone is watching Caspian and Edmund dual Rilian is cheering for his dad. Caspian won the duel and Rilian ran into his arms. Caspian picks him up and brings him to the second level so Rilian can be taught to steer the boat.

While Susan is talking with Lucy and Edmund. Eustace is next to them still not believing this place exists or that Susan is related to him. " So how is Peter?"

Lucy answers her " He's in America with our parents after we went threw the portal we all missed you and still do. Peter was invited to America. He didn't want to go at first he already lost you he didn't want to loose me and Edmund too. After Edmund promised him that he wouldn't let me fall in love with any princes Peter left he writes all the time."

Susan looks up at her King and little prince at the wheel " You didn't loose me I fell in love and it was my decision to stay I don't regret it. I miss you guys everyday and when we had Rilian we made sure to tell him stories about all three of you guys I couldn't be happy in our world knowing my heart was here with Caspian."

Lucy sees how both husband and wife smile at each other she wants someone to look at her like Caspian looks at her sister with unconditional love in his eyes.

Xxx

"Land ho" calls one of the crew members.

They all look and see land. Edmund takes control " Get the boats ready let's explore."

The crew, Caspian and Susan look at each other " Edmund on this ship Caspian and myself are in charge."

Edmund looks at his sister disappointed he thought that this time he would be in charge because Peter's not here.

Caspian and two groups are getting in the boats Rilian runs over to join his dad " Can I go daddy?"

Caspian looks down at his son while Susan had come over she is staying behind to take care of Rilian " You would be a lot more useful than Eustace but I need you to stay here with your mom."

Susan picks Rilian up " Next time."

Rilian looks sad and nods as he lays his head on his moms shoulder.

Xxx

They get to land Caspian, Lucy, Edmund look around they tell Eustace to stand guard. The rest of the crew sets out to find food.

Caspian, Lucy and Edmund go into an empty building they see a book with names crossed out. Just then guys start coming down from the ceiling they put up a good fight until they hear a girl scream and it turns out to be Eustace with a dagger to his throat.

The head guy orders Caspian and Edmund to chained and Lucy to be taken away. " I am your King."

Xxx

Edmund awoke to the sound of Caspian kicking the cell doors. " Susan is going to kill me when she finds out her sister was sold as a slave."

" She is and so am if that happens we need to save Lucy."

They find an elderly man who knew Caspian's father he is one of the missing lords. They both look out the window and see people on a boat go into this green mist and disappear.

A guard approaching the cell they're in gets knocked out. A hooded figure is standing there lifts up its hood and is revealed to be Susan " It's a good thing you kept my horn after all."

Caspian smirks at her " My Queen"

Susan smiles " My King."

Edmund is happy there getting out of this cell " I'm happy your in love but really guys we need to go save Lucy."

Susan unlocked both guys shackles, Caspian puts his arm around her shoulders. " Where is Rilian?"

Susan looking for anymore guards " He fell asleep after you left Trumpkin is watching him."

Xxx

Rilian had fallen asleep right after his dad had left. When they first got to the ship and looked around Rilian stated in a very prince like fashion he wanted to sleep on a cot with the crew.

Susan thought that it might be a little unsafe to leave her almost three year old son on a cot in the crews sleeping area. She loves their crew but Rilian is her baby so after Rilian picked out a cot they moved it closer to her and Caspians quarters.

Trumpkin and Reepicheep love Rilian they even babysit him. When Caspian wants to take Susan horse back riding, when the two want to be alone or had had a meeting with the lords.

Xxx

They get outside and Lucy is up for bid Susan under her cloak " I will take her."

Reepicheep and the other narnians reveal themselves " For Narnia."

They all fight and the guy that knocked the guys out and put Lucy up for bidding is trying to get away when an arrow pins his shirt to the wall " Your not going anywhere put him in the cells."

There all heading to the boats when a guy runs up to them. The second in command stops him the guys tells them that his wife was taken this morning and he needs to find her. Caspian looks at Susan he knows he would do the same thing if she was taken and vice versa " Come along."

The lord they found in the cell gave Caspian an old sword.

Xxx

They find another island and as promised Rilian come along they were sleeping on the island that night. Rilian is curled up between his parents is the first to wake up in the morning he sees giant footprints he wakes his parents and they see the foot prints " Where's aunt Lucy?"

They all look around and Lucy isn't there " We need to find her."

As there walking spears come flying at them out of nowhere Caspian protects his family. Caspian gets flipped on his back Susan runs over to him " What are you?"

" We are big scary beasts who have the body of tigers" " And the head of another tiger."

Lucy was taken to a mansion and told to reverse the curse making them invisible. She finds the spell book. After a couple tries she finally finds the invisible spell and recites it.

An elderly guy in the corner appears.

As there fighting theses invisible creatures start to become visible there dwarfs but they have one giant foot. " Are you going to sit on you with your big stomachs" " Tickle us with your toes."

Rilian laughs in to his moms shoulder at the creatures. Edmund points a sword at the chief who had fallen on the ground " Where's my sister?"

They all look at where the chief pointed and watch as a huge mansion appears out of nowhere " Mommy look."

Lucy and an elderly man come up to them the one foot dwarfs hop away scared. Everyone follows the elderly man into the mansion and he told them that green mist was taking people away and to stop it you have to go to evil Island but to get there you have find the blue stars and reunite the seven swords at Aslan's table on Ramandu island.

Xxx

Two weeks later

There have been really bad storms everyday. Rilian is getting restless of not being allowed to go on the main deck. Everyone is being affected differently by this weird green mist.

Lucy imagined a world where she was the prettiest girl ever but everything comes with a consequence and that consequence was she didn't exist and nobody knew what Narnia was.

Edmund imagined the witch queen telling him that he could be her king.

Xxx

"Sweetheart wake up."

Caspian is shaking his wife awake. Susan looks up at him startled and starts crying. Caspian puts his arms around her. " What did you imagine?"

Susan buries her head in his chest " It was awful I went back to England and then went to America with Peter and I was miserable. It all seemed so real."

Caspian kisses the top of her head " It wasn't real it was the mist getting into your mind."

The next night Caspian is tossing and turning in bed " Caspian wake up it's not real."

Caspian woke up startled " It felt so real. What if we can't find the blue star what if we end up like the other lords lost?"

Caspian puts his head on Susan's lap while she runs her hands threw his hair "We will find the blue star and the other lords. We can beat this mist now what did you imagine?"

Caspian looks up at her and kisses one of her hands running threw his hair " My father telling me I have failed him, I'm a terrible King, telling me I should of never fallen in love with you or had Rilian."

Susan bends down and kisses him " Your father would be so proud of everything you have done. Your an amazing King, husband and father, Rilian will be the best prince Narnia has seen since his father. You did the impossible you revolted against your own people and brought not only the magic back but also peace to all of Narnia."

Xxx

One morning it was clear enough to go on the main deck. They were relieved that the storm was over they were running out of food.

They find land the crew looks for food while Caspian, Susan, Rilian, Edmund and Lucy go down into a cave. Rilian is walking around when he sees something shiny " Mommy, daddy look a gold man."

They look in the water and see a gold man and a sword.

Edmund pulls off a branch and stuck it in the water to try to get the sword and the branch turns gold. Edmund stuck his sword in and got the other sword both swords were still silver.

Edmund grabs a shell and puts it in the water and it turns gold " Lucy you know what this means we could be rich we wouldn't have to live with Eustace anymore."

Susan is holding her son so he doesn't run over to the water and turn gold " Edmund you know you can't take anything out of Narnia."

Edmund ignores her. " Says who."

Caspian steps forward " I do as King of Narnia."

Edmund ignores him too and draws his sword " King I was King before you not only was I a better king I didn't doubt myself constantly. Susan regrets choosing you over us."

Caspian draws his sword too " You've been waiting a long time to say that haven't you."

Susan hands Rilian to Lucy and gets in between the guys who still have their swords pointed at each other " Alright clearly the green mist is still messing with your minds. Edmund I don't regret choosing Caspian over you guys. Caspian I love you and I'm not going anywhere."

Xxx

They get back to the main land and Eustace is not there " Where's Eustace?"

" He went off."

Edmund sighs " I'll go look for him."

Caspian turns towards him " I'll go with you."

" I can find him on my own."

Susan kisses her sons head " I'll go with you so you don't try to kill each other again."

They find Eustace's burnt red shoe and his burnt clothes near a skeleton.

Xxx

Lucy and Gael the guy on the islands daughter and Rilian were on the second deck when they heard a loud roar. " Aunt Lucy what was that?"

Lucy looks down at her nephew " I don't know come with me."

Lucy took Gael who is seven and Rilian inside and hid them in Caspian and Susan's room " Stay here until I come get you."

Lucy goes back out and a dragon is circling the boat Drinian looks at the crew " Fire."

They all shoot arrows at the dragon and Reepicheep sticks his sword in the dragon hand and it flies back to the island.

Xxx

Caspian and Susan are walking ahead of Edmund when they hear wings flapping they look back and see a dragon coming towards them Caspian protects Susan " Edmund"

Edmund gets picked by the dragon. The dragon flies over to a volcano and written in lava it says I am Eustace.

Eustace is trying to get a bracelet off his wrist while the others watch him " Everybody knows dragons treasure is enchanted well everyone from here does."

Susan looks back at her husband " Caspian shut up."

Xxx

The next morning Rilian was running around the deck when something caught his eye " Mommy look."

Susan was helping clean up " Daddy look."

Caspian talking to a crew member. Rilian takes both his parents hands and drags them over to the side of the boat " Look."

Rilian points to the sky both Caspian and Susan smile down at there son and Caspian picked him up and they both kisses him. " You found the blue star good job."

Xxx

They all get to land and split up into two groups Reepicheep and his men and Caspian Susan, Rilian, Lucy and Edmund.

They come across a table full of food and at the end of the table are guys who have turned to statues and have moss growing over them like they're part of the landscape. The crew goes for the food first. " Wait."

They put all the swords they have collected on the table in a circle and a blue light appears in front of them as this beautiful woman.

Edmund is stunned and Caspian is surprised. The blue fairy is staring at Caspian with fascination. Susan entangles her and Caspian's fingers and clears her throat. "Excuse me he's married and Edmund close your mouth."

The woman gestures towards the table " The food is yours enjoy."

The crew digs into the food. While the woman explains to them that the last sword is on the evil isłand and that soon all the evilness on the island will seep to all corners of Narnia.

Xxx

They get back on the ship and head for the evil island. It's home to people's worst nightmares.

Rilian is in his parents cabin and was told don't come out under any circumstances.

They are all getting ready for battle. Caspian put on his armor Susan tightened it for him he kisses his wife and leans his forehead against hers " I love you."

Susan has her bow and arrow strapped to her back Caspian helped her buckle it she was having problems she caresses his bearded face " I love you too."

Xxx

They get on deck and everyone has their armor on and are ready for battle.

Caspian makes a speech about how they can't let the mist in and they have to fight for the lost souls everyone cheers and is ready to have him and Susan lead them into this battle. They sail right into the middle of the island they are surrounded by black clouds and green mist.

There are hallucinations of people appearing to them out of the green mist Susan's mother appears next to her telling her that she was always their least favorite child and there glad they can't remember her.

Susan shakes her head trying not to listen to the voice. Caspian looks over at her and sees the green mist around her he grabs her hand and squeezes giving her support. Susan looks down at their hands then up at her husband and smiles she fights the mist and wins the mist moves on.

Then they hear yelling from the island standing on a rock is a old guy pointing a sword at them yelling at them to go away.

They get him on board and the guy goes crazy pointing his sword at anyone that comes near him. Susan tried to calm him down but he pointed his sword at her and was about to attack her. Caspian gets in front of her protectively " I am your King you do not attack your Queen stand down my lord."

They get the sword away from the lord and told Drinian to turn the boat around. The lord is shouting don't think. "Uh oh."

They all look at Edmund " What did you just think?"

Edmund looks guilty " I was trying to get the white witch to go away."

The boat rocks Caspian with one hand grabs Susan's waist and with the other hand grabs rope trying to keep them steady.

Once the rocking stops they all run over to the side of the boat and see something big, slimy and spiky coming towards them " What is that?"

"It went under the boat."

Both Caspian and Susan look at each other " Rilian."

Xxx

Susan went to make sure there son was ok " Rilian are you ok."

When the boat rocked Rilian rolled into the side of the bed " Yeah what was that?"

Susan kneels in front of her son " We don't know just promise me you will not come out until me or daddy comes to get you."

Rilian hugs his mom " I promise mommy."

Susan squeezes him and kisses him " I love you"

Rilian kisses his mom " I love you too mommy."

Xxx

Susan goes back on board and everyone has a spear and the thing they didn't know what it is turns out it was a huge sea serpent.

The lord is going hysterical telling everyone it's to late we're going to die.

Susan gets him to stop yelling and tells him to go downstairs to the crews quarters. As he's walking to the entrance he throws his sword they need at Eustace who is still a dragon flying around the serpent breath fire with Reepicheep on his back.

Eustace lets out a roar and flies away. Lucy caught Reepicheep as he was falling out of the sky.

Caspian has half the crew ready with spears to throw at the serpent and Susan has the other half ready with arrows " On our command...fire."

The crew throws their spears and arrows at the serpent who already got Into a fight with Eustace. His burned his face off Susan released her arrow and it flew straight into the serpents eye.

The serpent went down with a big splash.

The lord came back on the deck and got to the wheel to steer the ship. Caspian is making sure Susan is ok see him. " Some one stop him."

Drinian knocks him unconscious and tells half the crew to get to there rowing positions. There's another rock to the boat "He's still alive."

The serpent comes out of the water face heeled he wraps his body around the boat and tries to attack Susan. Caspian gets in front of her protectively " I think you made him mad go find Rilian I will take care of him."

Susan looks at Caspian's serious face " Both Rilian and myself need you so we do this together."

Caspian and Susan go up to the the wheel.

Edmund goes into the dragon on the head of the ships mouth with his flashlight and taunts the serpent.

While Edmund has the serpent distracted. Caspian rammed the boat that still has the serpent wrapped around it into some rocks. The serpent makes a noise and releases his hold on the boat.

The Serpent gets back up and it's body is cut wide open and there are legs coming out. Lucy slices off a couple legs and they disappear Caspian looks down at the crew " Ready the harpoons."

The crew gets ready and everyone throws a harpoon at the serpent.

The serpent starts eating the mass of the ship. They bring the serpent closer to the ship. Edmund is being taunted by the mist of the white witch.

As they try to hold the serpent down. Edmund is trying to fight the mist as everyone is yelling at him to drive his sword through the serpent.

Edmund is to distracted by the white witch telling him she will make him king. Caspian takes out his sword and sticks it through the roof of the serpents mouth.

Xxx

Eustace landed on an island and Aslan comes walking closer to him and roars Eustace is lifted into the air and feels his dragon body being peeled away and he goes back to his human form.

He sees the last sword they need and run to puts it with the others he has to fight some mist too but he overpowers the mist. The swords start glowing blue when the last one is near then when he places the sword on the table a blue light shots up into the sky.

Xxx

Caspian pulls his wife in for a hug they did it they defeated the serpent and found all the swords to get rid of this evil. " We're safe are you hurt?"

" I'm fine are you hurt?"

Caspian shakes his head no. Susan let's out a breath of fresh air they survived the serpent attack Caspian kisses her. "I love you"

" I love you too."

Xxx

Susan goes to go check on Rilian who is on the bed curled up behind the pillows. Susan sits down on the bed and moves the pillow " Rilian it's ok you can come out now."

Rilian crawls over to her and sits in her lap " What was that?"

Susan kisses his head " A sea serpent was attacking the boat but don't worry we took care of it."

Rilian nods " Can I come out now?"

Susan smiles down at him " Yes you can come out now?"

Xxx

Rilian runs out on to the deck and sees the destruction of the ship after the sea serpent battle and runs up to his dad " I want to be just like you when I grow up."

Caspian was picking up some wood that had fallen he looks up at his son and picks him up " Why do you want to be just like me?"

Rillian getting excited talking with his dad " You fight sea serpents and go on adventures and captain big ships and are a king."

Caspian kisses his son " One day you will be king too and have adventures and captain ships."

Rilian smiles up at him " Really"

Caspian smiles down at him " Yes but for now your a prince do you want to help clean the ship with us."

Rillian nods and runs off to go help. Caspian laughs at his sons enthusiasm.

Xxx

The dark clouds and green mist are dissolving and the sun is shining. Caspian looks out on to the water and sees boats full of people. They bring them on board and the guy and his daughter reunite with his wife. They also found Eustace in the water and pull him up too. " Daddy look land."

Caspian and Susan come over to their son and see an island " Rilian you found Aslan's country."

Caspian, Susan, Rilian, Lucy, Edmund, Eustace, and Reepicheep board a boat and rowed into Aslan's country through the lilies on the water. Rilian sticks his little hand out of the boat to touch the flowers. Susan pulls one of the lilies out of the water.

They get to the island and see a wall of water moving upward and Aslan walking towards them " Kings and Queens of Narnia you have traveled far your journey is over."

Everyone bows in the company of the lion Lucy loves Aslan " Is this your country?"

Aslan looks at Lucy " My country is just beyond here?"

Caspian had always want to find Aslan's country to see if his dad was there " Is my father there?"

Aslan looks at the king " You can only find that out yourself but know if you continue you can never come back."

Susan squeezes Caspian's hand " I know how much finding out if your father is here means to you go."

Caspian looks at the water wall then at Susan then over at Rilian who is petting Aslan. "No like you said on the boat you and Rilian need me. We will find out together."

Susan kisses his cheek " I'm glad your staying."

" You, Rilian and Narnia are enough if I went through I wouldn't be honoring my father. "

Xxx

Reepicheep takes off his sword and lays it in front of Aslan and asks him if he can go to his country and that he had dreamed about what it looks like his whole life Aslan allows him passage.

Reepicheep looks up at Caspian and Susan " Your majesties."

Caspian and Susan nod " Go you deserve it."

Reepicheep blushes " Well I don't know."

Susan smiles and bends down Reepicheep walks on to her hands " Nobody deserves this more. You are an amazing solider, friend and babysitter."

Everyone says goodbye to Reepicheep he even lets Lucy hug him. It's hard saying goodbye to Rilian he's been with him since Rilian was born. "Be good to your parents do everything your told and grow up to be the best prince you can be."

Rilian nods " I'm going to miss you."

Reepicheep looks up at him " I'm going to miss you too but we will see each other again."

Reepicheep lets Rilian hug him. He gets in a rat size boat and goes up the water wall into Aslan's country.

Xxx

"Now Lucy, Edmund and Eustace you time in Narnia has come to an end."

Lucy looks over at her sister and nephew " We will be able to come back to see Susan, Rilian and Caspian?"

Aslan looks at Lucy's sad face " I don't know little one but know that everyone in Narnia has a counterpart in your world. Even if you don't see us we will always be there."

Lucy hugs the lion and he puts his head on her shoulder. Lucy hugs her sister and her family " I'm going to miss you so much."

Susan squeezes her siblings tight " We are all going to miss you so much."

After the goodbyes Aslan roars and a hole in the water wall appears. They walk through and end up back in England.

Xxx

Caspian pulls his wife in for a hug to console her. Aslan roars again and they all transport to Ramandu island. All the swords are together and the lords are awake.

After the feast they get back on the ship. Caspian is at the wheel with Susan and Rilian next to him " Ready to go home my Queen?"

Susan smiles over at him " There's no place I would rather be then with you and Rilian in our castle."


End file.
